waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stronghold
Strongholds are impressive fortifications located across the map. They can be claimed by alliances for domination over a certain region. This creates a new way for alliances to help each other to fight for victory. Every Saturday, alliances can battle amongst each other or work together to take over these legendary cities. The Stronghold icon is located below the Divination Trigram and can only be used when in an alliance. Locations Strongholds can be seen on the minimap as larger version of famous cities. The stronghold map (see below) shows the stronghold locations in each region. Donations Donations can be made to the alliance specifically for the stronghold battle. The donation button allows players to donate: * Legends: legends may be recalled to their cities at any time * Troops: a minimum of 100 troops; non-refundable * Items: non-refundable There are also specific Aid items which may be bought for JCredits or obtained in-game: * War Token: reward from the Divination Trigram * Soldier Token: research item in the alliance There is a red donation button on every tab. This can be accessed to make the donations. In addition, there is a Check don. button which shows the donation history of the alliance members. Honour Players are rewarded with honour points whenever they donate troops to their alliance and when their donated legend fought in a stronghold battle. To donate troops and/or legends click the red Don. button in the stronghold interface. This will yield 500 honour for every legend used In the table below the time and resources it costs to make enough troops (of one type) for 1 honour. Rewards Alliance members can gain various rewards from the stronghold. These are Famous Legends, various boosts, reputation, resources and a selection of items. The leader of the winning Alliance can get a Merit Mount which holds a rare Mount. Controlling multiple strongholds and/or regions unlock more rewards Availability: The amount that are available to the whole alliance (per week? See 'Limit'). Limit: The number of that you may buy of the item per week. The following reward items may be bought using honour points gained through donations: Winning the stronghold When an alliance wins the stronghold, all players from the alliance receive a reward; * Boosts will be activated automatically. The effect called Gain of stronghold. can be viewed under Reward use information. Additional effects will be received by player cities within the (sub-)region of the occupied stronghold. * Reputation & resources can be obtained once a week on every -by your alliance- occupied stronghold. To receive this reward, the alliance member has to check the report of the stronghold and then click on the Receive button. ** There are two ways to check the report of a stronghold: (1) Select the Alliance stronghold from the list on the information tab of the stronghold interface, and then click the Report button (see image). (2) Find the stronghold on the map, then click Check followed by Receive. * New item rewards will be unlocked in the reward shop on the stronghold interface. The rewarded boosts to player cities can be increased if more strongholds are in control of the same alliance. When an alliance conquer all three strongholds in a region, the members in the region have a chance to recuit a famous legend from their legend sanctuary File:Stronghold_battle_round.png|The Stronghold battle reports File:Stronghold_weekly_reward.png|The weekly rep. & resources Category:Mechanics